fifteen_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron
Cameron, also known as Cam, is one of the sons of Rhiannon MythiKa and a member of the House MythiKa. His history is kept obscure..until this Page is completed. He is the King of the Elements under the God Mythas. He and his spouse, Alexis Castillon, regularly spend time with each other and are bound by soul energy. Cameron is close to Alvino Castillon-MythiKa, his brother in arms and debauchery. Cameron's Early Life Cameron was born as Malcolm in the Lennox District of Scotland in the 5th Realm on Feburary 15th, 883 to Angus MacPhinan and Lucile MacFarlane. He was the second of four children, and was soon the crown prince of Scotland after his brother George committed suicide following the defeat at the Battle of Glasgow in 892. His Father was killed in a small skirmish over a nobility title in southern Scotland in 989, which affected Cameron greatly. Soon, his need to battle would call when he was sent to Inverness to fight the forces of Lord Gordon, 5th Lord of Gordon. Cameron's forces were engaged at Inverness by the forces of Lord Gordon. The Engagement, known as the Battle of Inverness, lasted 4 hours, before the battle itself ended with a duel between Cameron and Lord Gordon. Cameron found himself in the Realms inside a white room, greeted by Tali'Cera, and later Mythas, whom both gave him the name Cameron, and he returned one last time to save his sisters and mother from Lord Gordon in Legendary Form, burning Lord Gordon to a crisp. The New Life Cameron was immediatly picked up by Mythas, who saved him for some unknown reason to any of the Gods. Cameron was trained to be proficient in the use of Magic and of elemental magic, preferring the magic of Air over all other magic elemental types. Soon, Cameron became bored and needed people to speak with. Mythas soon created Fallasia to pacify Cameron, but began to fall in love with his sister created from his own traits Cameron became inter-grained into BDSM and relationships involving SM with his sister, who switched places with him. On his 271st birthday, he went insane and almost killed Fallasia with a whip and flogging post. His mind shattered and Mythas spent the better part of 20 years repairing it. Following this, Cameron vowed to give up slavery and was separated from his sister. Cameron would begin his formal training in the elements now. Mythas became Cameron's mentor in the training and soon Cameron developed natural and proficient skills, while longing for contact and his sister. Further on down the road, Cameron was crowned King of the Scots, and soon met Nymera Nymera and the Dissappearance Cameron was pushed more and more to get a spouse and produce heirs for the Kingdom, so a series of failing courtships that didn't make it past holding hands commenced. A Serving Girl named Nymera took his fancy and began a courtship with him. They had a little fun but Cameron was soon pushed into a Premature Engagement with her, and ended up fleeing the realm into the 5th Realm once again. Cameron wasn't seen for a good 400 years. During this time, he resided in Inverness, Scotland, a good part away from the castle in which he perished. Return and Reunion Cameron returned to the realms close to his 600th birthday, after spending ample time in Medieval Europe and learning how to treat people better. Upon returning, Mythas took him back under his wing and added him to the Berserker project, in order to improve his Berserker magic. Cameron was one of the five that survived the Academy incident, and vowed to destroy Kanazaar for what he did. He trained and focused on his Wind training, soon becoming the realm-master of the Wind and the Prince of Winds. He finally met his future brother, Alvino Castillon-MythiKa, on August 3rd, 3696 at the MythiKa Manor. Soon after that, he was adopted by Marisol MythiKa and became his brother, as Falasia was no where to be found. Ever since then, Cameron has done things with the Castillon's and the MythiKa's. Personality and Hobbies Cameron is known to be laid back character who enjoys a pipe of hash every once in a while and occasionally a drink of alcohol. He's a master metallurgist and is a proficient blacksmith, making some of the best known blades to the realms in the modern period. He is the Dragon Master of the realms as well, being the only person to nearly wipe out the dragon race and then reinstate it. He is in deep love with his wife, Alexis Castillon and spends much time with her. In the year 3700, they adopted Fiora as a daughter. Weapons and Equipment Cameron usually packs with him a hash pipe that looks akin to an opium pipe, as well as carrying around the hash for it. He's also known to wear and carry his kilt of his founded Clan in the realm while he does his work at the 9th realm and in battle. He's known to carry an enchanted cross in his sporran as well as wearing several enchanted rings (up to three at a time including his wedding band) on his hands. Category:House MythiKa Category:Elemental Realm